gsdestinyalteredfandomcom-20200214-history
TSX-MA24F Chaos
The TSX-MA24F Chaos is an experimental next-generation all-range assault mobile armor developed Atlantic Federation. It is piloted by veteran ace and Phantom Pain commander Lukas O'Donnell Technology & Combat Characteristics Jointly produced by two of the Alliance's leading mobile weapons manufacturers, the Chaos is a mobile armor developed as a successor to the famous TS-MA2mod.00 Möbius Zero, with its ability to execute all-range attacks from multiple vectors thanks to its wired Gunbarrels. In the years since the war's end, the technology has been significantly refined, and the Chaos is equipped with a newly-developed quantum computer-control system that was derived from the TSX-MA717/ZD Pergrande, allowing any pilot to control its four Gunbarrels, which moreover operate wirelessly. An additional advantage is that the gunbarrels can be operated within Earth's atmosphere, although gravity results in a 20% drop in performance in combat. To supplement these weapons, the Chaos is armed with a pair of powerful linear cannons, a multiphase beam cannon, and its legs are equipped with a large beam claw, similar to the leg beam sabers of the GAT-X303 Aegis. Armaments ;*MAU-M3 110mm Dual Linear Gun ;*"Zorn" multiphase beam cannon ;*M481R Gunbarrel x4 :The Chaos's primary weapon, a set of four wirelessly-controlled gunbarrels. Each weapon pod is armed with a single GAU-868L2 beam cannon and a twelve-tube multi-shot missile launcher. Unlike previous gunbarrel-equipped mobile weapons, these can operate in Earth's atmosphere ;*RXM91C Beam Claw x2 :An unusual feature of the Chaos for a mobile armor is its possession of two legs, each of which is armed with a large beam claw for use against mobile suits that may close into melée range. System Features ;*Phase-Shift Armor :Like the Gundams previously developed by the Alliance, the Chaos is equipped with Phase-Shift Armor. Improvements in the technology in recent years mean that it is far more energy-efficient than it previously was, causing a much-reduced drain on the battery. History When the First Junius War ended, more than half of the Earth Alliance's military strength had been annihilated. In the following years, the Atlantic Federation began to work towards rebuilding its lost military might, and they contract this out to the Alliance's largest weapons manufacturers. Over the intervening years, a number of mobile suits are developed, beginning with the GAT-04 Windam. In addition to this, the two manufacturers begin work on more powerful prototype units. Jointly produced by National Defense Industries (formerly known as the Azrael Conglomerate), and Adukarv Mechano-Industries, the first prototype they design is intended as a spiritual successor to the legendary TS-MA2mod.00 Möbius Zero mobile armor, the TSX-MA24F Chaos. Designed like the Möbius Zero as a prototype mobile armor specializing in space combat, the Chaos is equipped with four remotely-controlled Gunbarrels, a set of weapon pods incorporating a high-capacity missile launcher and a single beam cannon. Where the Chaos is truly revolutionary is that unlike the Möbius Zero, its gunbarrels are operated wirelessly, using an improved control system that also enables it to be used by any pilot, whereas the Möbius Zero required pilots with particularly high spatial awareness. Additionally, unlike the space-use-exclusive Möbius Zero, the Chaos is capable of effectively deploying and using its gunbarrels within the Earth's atmosphere, although the effect of gravity results in their speed and maneveurability being negatively affected. The Chaos is rolled out in January CE 75, and its pilot is Lukas O'Donnell, a veteran of the Bloody Valentine War and a ranking officer of the 81st Independent Battalion, the Atlantic Federation special operations unit informally dubbed "Phantom Pain", and initially staged from the prototype stealth battleship Nana Buluku. Its first combat engagement is on February 14, CE 75, against ZAFT's new warship Minerva , during an operation carried out by rogue extremist Coordinators to drop the remains of Junius Seven onto Earth. Misunderstanding the situation, O'Donnell and his team attack both the terrorists and the Minerva's mobile suits, which were attempting to both stop the colony from falling and protect the multinational Memorial Delegation which was at the site for the anniversary of the Bloody Valentine Tragedy. The Chaos suffers significant damage in combat against Yzak Joule's ZAKU Warrior and the Murasame piloted by delegation escort pilot Alex Dino. The Gaia was later transferred to Earth and operated from the Atlantic Federation carrier John Paul Jones. During its time on Earth, the Chaos would face the Minerva again first in the Indian Ocean, then in the Aegean where it would find itself engaged by the new 'ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam, '''whose speed and maneuverability, combined with the skill of its pilot, would make it more than a match for the mobile armor. Lukas would pilot the Chaos until the Battle of Hamburg, when the Eurasian Federation declares war on the Atlantic Federation in response to the attack by the GFAS-X1 Destroy on multiple Eurasian cities. During that battle, he is engaged by several pilots of the Eurasian military's 501st Autonomous Mobile Corps, which destroy the Chaos. Lukas, however, would survive and go on to pilot the Chaos's successor, the even more advanced TSX/MA-4QF Thales. Trivia *The Chaos bears a passing resemblance to the MA-05 Bigro from ''Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Mobile Armor